Money or Hidan?
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Apakah Kakuzu lebih memilih uang daripada Hidan? Ataukah lebih memilih Hidan daripada Hidan? Warning : OOC, OC, Yaoi, One Shot, abal bin penuh Typo, dan Rate M.


**Money Or Hidan?**

_Summary : Apakah Kakuzu lebih memilih uang daripada Hidan? Ataukah lebih memilih Hidan daripada Hidan?_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, OC, Yaoi, One Shot, abal bin penuh Typo, dan Rate M.

By : Hikari Ozaki

Suatu sore seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Kakuzu sedang melamun di beranda rumahnya. Di samping pria itu terdapat sebuah koran yang berisi berita-berita korupsi di negaranya. Pandangan pria tersebut menerawang jauh menembus langit ketujuh. Berkhayal jika dia bisa menjadi salah satu koruptor yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan uang, tidak seperti dirinya yang bekerja setengah mati hanya untuk mendapatkan selembar uang seribuan.

"Hah…" pria tadi menghela nafas di balik cadarnya.

Kenapa Kami-sama memberi kehidupan pas-pasan kebawah padanya? Ini sangat tidak adiiil! Jerit hati kecilnya. Pria tadi memejamkan mata dan kembali menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Haaaah…" saat matanya terbuka, ia langsung mendapatkan tatapan dari sepasang mata violet semu. Tepat di hadapannya dengan jarak kurang dari 3 cm, BAYANGKAN ITU!

"GYAAA!" Kakuzu menjerit kaget.

"UWAAAA!" pemilik mata violet tadi ikut menjerit kaget mundur sambil mengelus dadanya yang sedikit, ehem… terbuka.

"Hidan, jangan membuatku kaget begitu!" seru Kakuzu kesal.

"Huh," Hidan hanya membalikkan badannya dan hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi belum ada tiga langkah, dia kembali terdiam. Sesaat sunyi~

"Beberapa hari ini lo sering ngelamun, sebagai patner sekaligus uke lo, gue…" perkataan Hidan terhenti. Kakuzu ikut terdiam. "Gue cemas sama elo." lanjut Hidan.

Matanya mulai tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena air yang keluar secara tiba-tiba. Ia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, sebelum Kakuzu menarik tangan Hidan dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

Hidan merasakannya. Setelah hampir satu minggu dia diabaikan, sekarang dia dapat merasakan pelukan dari semenya. Yah, erat… semakin erat… dan sangat erat. Sampai-sampai Hidan tidak sanggup menopang tubuh Kakuzu dan akhirnya malah terjatuh dengan posisi Hidan di bawah. Hei! Uke selalu di bawah tau… =,=

"Ukh… Kakuzu… elo berat banget tau…" desis Hidan dari bawah.

"Hmm…" Kakuzu masih terus mendekap dan menindih Hidan dari atas. Hidan mulai ingin menjerit ketika tangan nakal Kakuzu mulai menurunkan celananya perlahan dan membuka jubah akatsuki Hidan.

Uhm… sekarang Hidan telanjang, dan dia sepenuhnya milik Kakuzu… _srluuuph_ :d (_**DHUUUAAKS**_).

"Ka… Kakuzu… ma… mau apa lo…!" teriak Hidan mulai meronta.

"BODOH," Kakuzu tak menggubris ukenya. Dia lebih tertarik mengikuti insting semenya.

Membuka sedikit resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang… ehem… panjang dengan ukuran… yah, besar… =/= jangan menyulitkan author.

"Tu… tunggu Kakuzu! Jang-an! Jangan di sini!" teriak Hidan berusaha menghentikan aktivitas semenya. Namun, malangnya ia tidak bisa menghentikan bahkan menahan kekuatan semenya yang kuat.

Dalam beberapa detik ujung penis Kakuzu sudah menyentuh dan menjalar masuk dalam rektum Hidan.

"Errrgghh… akh…" terdengar suara erangan Hidan semakin keras. "Ekhm.. akhhhh... uaaahhh… Kaku-umpph…!" suara Hidan tertahan sebuah kaus kaki milik Kakuzu, _jail juga si mata duit ini_.

"Nah, begini lebih tenang." ucapnya dengan seringai licik. Sementara Hidan menahan air matanya.

Harga dirinya memang rendah, tapi apa serendah itu sampai-sampai mulutnya harus disumpal dengan kaus kaki semenya sendiri? Dewa Jashin tidak adiiill! Batin Hidan menangis.

"Kau tidak cocok menangis," ucap Kakuzu tiba-tiba. Hidan terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Umpphh emph emph emph emph em emphh!" Hidan berusaha berkata.

"Bagus kalau kau tidak menangis…" balas Kakuzu dengan tatapan setannya. Hidan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Tapi, ia tak sampai merasa takut karena peny manis Kakuzu sudah mulai in-out, keluar-masuk, maju-mundur dalam rektum Hidan.

"Errrgghh! Empphhh!" Hidan berusaha menjerit, mendorong, dan memukul tubuh Kakuzu yang ada di atasnya. Bukannya menyingkir, Kakuzu malah makin erat mendekap Hidan. Membiarkan penisnya terdorong masuk hingga mencapai titik prostat Hidan. Kali ini bukan main lagi, air mata Hidan mengalir tak terbendung. Tangannya mulai menarik-narik jubah Kakuzu dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi mana mungkkin seorang seme kalah pada ukenya? Okey, mungkin saja sih, namun tidak dalam konteks KakuHida. _**JRAAAASSSHHHH…**_

Dalam sekejap, benang-benang mulai keluar dari tubuh Kakuzu, satu persatu mengikat tangan Hidan agar tak mengganggu kenikmatannya.

Selesai itu, Kakuzu kembali mengangkat kedua kaki Hidan ke atas bahunya dan mulai lagi mengocok miliknya dalam lubang Hidan. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan kuat.

Sayang mulut Hidan dibekap, kalau tidak, pasti desahannya mengalun indah di telinga Kakuzu, tentu saja beserta jeritan dan makian kotornya.

Hidan memang bukan uke yang manis, cukup dibilang _'kasar'_ untuk ukuran seorang uke. Tapi, walau bagaimana pun dia tetap menurut dan setia pada Kakuzu yang sering tak menghiraukannya karena uang.

Hidan mulai bergetar. Namun, masih terlalu cepat bagi Kakuzu untuk mengeluarkan semennya sekarang. Ia berganti posisi, membalik tubuh Hidan dengan penis masih melekat dalam rektum ukenya. _Gaya doggy_, Kakuzu segera memulai lagi dorongan dan tarikannya dengan sedikit menggoyangkan pinggul Hidan. Eehhmmm… nikmat sekali… batin Kakuzu.

Sementara di sana, Hidan menangis darah dan menyumpahi seme brengseknya. Bayangkan saja setiap bermain tidak kenal tempat bagus. Melakukan di sembarang tempat, di beranda rumah misalnya. Dan lagi, kenapa dia harus diperkosa begini? Padahal kalau lebih lembut, Hidan pasti jadi anak baik.

Sedangkan dari arah kejauhan…

"Un? Apa yang mereka lakukan di luar rumah? Apa mereka tidak malu, un?" Deidara tampak memperhatikan dan merasa jijik dengan pasangan seme-uke _ter-hot_ di Akatsuki. Hanya bayangan author saja kok, ^.^

"Kenapa senpai? Mau juga, ya?" tanya seorang cowok yang berdiri di samping Deidara. Ia tanpa babibu, tatitu, dan sasisu, langsung membuka sebagian topengnya, kemudian menarik dan mencium bibir Deidara dengan panas, sementara kakinya masuk diantara selakangan Deidara lalu menggosok perlahan.

"Uhhhmmphh…!" Deidara berusaha melepaskan diri, sayang, darah ukenya terlalu kental.

"Hei, Baka autis! Jangan memonopoli Deidara sendirian!" tampak seorang cowok cute berambut merah merasa diabaikan. Ia adalah senior, jadi dia yang seharusnya memiliki Deidara, pikir Sasori panas.

Dia langsung menyusul Tobi, memeluk Deidara dari belakang. Menggigit pelan leher Deidara hingga menimbulkan beberapa kissmark di sana.

Sedangkan di bawah, keperjakaan Deidara mulai menegang. Tapi, hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena kedua cowok yang diketahui berstatus seme tersebut sama-sama tidak mau berbagi. Sehingga terjadi adu tarik-menarik, dorong-mendorong, tendang-memendang, sampai bunuh-membunuh. Okey, skip bagian terakhir.

Mereka sama-sama tak mau berbagi, hingga malah memberikan celah Deidara untuk kabur.

"Un, aku harus lari, un!" Deidara langsung ngacir meninggalkan Tobi dan Sasori.

"Senpai! Mau dilanjutkan di kamar, ya!" Tobi berteriak dengan polosnya.

"Dei! Aku akan memuaskanmu daripada si autis ini!" Sasori juga tidak tinggal diam.

Akhirnya, di rumah nanti Deidara akan dibantai oleh kedua semenya. Salah sendiri punya dua seme segala. (_**DHUUUUUUAAAAARRR**_).

Kembali ke Kakuzu. Sampai dimana kita tadi? (_**DHUAKS**_).

Kakuzu masih terus in-out dalam tubuh Hidan, sedangkan ukenya tampaka agak kelelahan karena dari tadi tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Kakuzu kembali merubah posisi, menarik tubuh Hidan ke atas pangkuannya. Hidan agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba berada di atas. Tapi, apa bedanya kalau Kakuzu tetap yang memimpin permainan.

Kakuzu memegangi pinggul Hidan dan menggerakkannya naik-turun.

_Ssshhhh… sangat nikmat_.

Sayang jadi tak asik kalau ukenya hanya diam. Kakuzu mendekatkan kepala ke dekat telinga Hidan.

"Ayo, Hidan, goyangkan pinggulmu…" bisiknya pelan. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Hidan, hingga dia mau menuruti apa yang dibisikkan Kakuzu.

Ia menarik pinggulnya setinggi mungkin dan menjatuhkannya sekeras mungkin, hingga mencapai titiknya lagi. Sensasi nikmat mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Ya, nikmat, sangat nikmat…

Hidan terus melakukan kegiatan itu secara berulang kali hingga ia sudah merasa tak mampu menahannya, dia langsung memeluk Kakuzu. Air matanya kembali membanjiri wajah manisnya.

"Huft," Kakuzu tersenyum licik. Dia membuka sumpalan mulut Hidan.

"BRENGSEK! KAKUZU BANGSAT! KURANG AJAA-aa… aaaahh…" desahan Hidan mulai keluar menghentikan umpatannya saat Kakuzu menaik- turunkan Hidan dengan penis masih melekat di sana. Cepat, cepat, dan sangat cepat.

"Akhhh… ahhhh… nnhhh… ka…kakuzu… ssssshhhh…" Hidan makin mendesah heboh, membuat Kakuzu makin menikmati permainan ini. Dia terus menaik-turunkan tubuh Hidan dengan lebih lebih lebih lebih cepat dan kuat.

"Ahhhh…! Akkkhhh! Kakuzu!" kali ini Hidan tanpa aba langsung memeluk erat Kakuzu dengan air bercucuran. Ia merasakannya, sangat keras tapi, juga sangat nikmat…

"Hidan, aku hampir keluar… sedikit lagi…" bisik Kakuzu dekat telinga Hidan yang memeluknya.

Tiba- tiba Hidan melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya Kakuzu lekat- lekat. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Bodoh," jawab Kakuzu yang langsung melepas penisnya dan memasukkan dalam mulut Hidan.

"Uhhhmm… ehhmmm…" Hidan tampak menikmatinya. Mengulum, menghisap, mengocok penis Kakuzu dengan lincah.

Aksi Hidan yang di luar perkiraan ini membuat Kakuzu geli. Dia melepaskan ikatan tangan Hidan dan membiarkan ukenya meng-spong dengan gesit.

"Uh, ah, uh…" terdengar Kakuzu mendesah pelan. Dan hal itu membuat Hidan makin bersemangat.

Dia terus menaik- turunkan mulutnya pada penis Kakuzu, membasahinya dengan air liur dan menghisapnya.

"Uhhmm… nikmat…"

Pada saat itu juga, mulut Hidan dipenuhi oleh semen Kakuzu.

"Ukkhh…!" Hidan hampir memuntahkannya, sebelum Kakuzu tiba tiba menutup bibirnya. Hidan langsung menatap Kakuzu dan mendengarnya berkata. "Telan benihku." ucapnya datar.

Hidan terbelalak kemudian menggeleng beberapa kali. Kembali Kakuzu mengeluarkan seringainya. "Telan." ulangnya dengan tegas. Dan lagi- lagi Hidan menggeleng.

Menelan cairan semacam ini bertentangan dengan aliran Dewa Jashin-nya. Yah, itu hanya alasan formal, sedangkan alasan yang sebenarnya adalah karena merasa jijik. Itu yang Hidan rasakan.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak bertahan lama karena Kakuzu dengan tiba-tiba membuka cadarnya. Memperlihatkan bibir sexynya, menarik kepala Hidan. Mengeliminasi jarak bibir mereka hingga akhirnya bersentuhan. Lidah Kakuzu mulai menjalar masuk, menerobos bibir Hidan.

Dan pada saat itu juga, semen Kakuzu langsung tertelan oleh Hidan. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya lidah Kakuzu dan Hidan yang mulai beradu, saling tarik, saling dorong, dan saling lumat.

Kembali Kakuzu menidurkan ukenya di lantai, tangannya sibuk membuka paha putih Hidan, sementara bibirnya terus menghisapi bibir Hidan.

"Uhmm… ehhmm…" Hidan Nampak menikmati ciumannya. Itu karena Kakuzu sangat jarang membuka cadarnya, apalagi menciumnya. Pada intinya Kakuzu lebih sering bermain sex daripada harus berciuman dengan ukenya. Tentu saja karena faktor kenikmatan.

Hidan tampak sudah kepayahan dengan ciuman Kakuzu. Ia segera nelepas bibir Hidan, kemudian menyeringai lagi. Kali ini penuh dengan nafsu dan gairah.

"Mari kita mulai ronde kedua," ucapnya dengan senyuman setan. Hidan langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Ro-ronde kedua?" ulangnya tak percaya. Tanpa tatitu lagi, Kakuzu langsung menusuk rektum Hidan dengan dua jarinya dan hampir memasukkan penisnya lagi ke dalam sana, sebelum sebuah suara cempreng menghentikannya.

"BERHENTI KAU BENDAHARA SETAAAAAN!" teriak suara cempreng tersebut. Kakuzu yang merasa terpanggil, segera berdiri, membenarkan resleting celananya dan melempar tubuh Hidan dengan jubah akatsuki miliknya tadi.

"Oh, rupanya kau bocah tengik, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kakuzu pada seorang berambut jabrik orens yang memakai banyak pierching di tubuhnya.

"Pe-pein?" tanya Hidan agak ragu.

"Ya, ini gue, Pein, simpan aja bualan lo koz gue punya ini!" Pein menunjukkan sebuah kamera perekam.

"Apa tuh?" Kakuzu bloon.

"Bendahara setan! Ini adalah video saat lo en Hidan lagi ngelakuin sex. Kalo dijual, lo bisa dapet duit banyak." tawar Pein. Rupanya sejak tadi aksi Kakuzu direkam oleh Pein si mesum.

"Trus kau mau memberi video itu ke aku?" tanya Kakuzu sewot.

"Bakal gue kasi, tapi gak gratis." jawab Pein mulai merasa berkuasa.

"Berapa yang kau minta?" Kakuzu menanggapi.

"Gue gak butuh duit," tukas Pein singkat dengan seringai licik.

"Trus apa?" tanya Kakuzu makin sewot.

"Cukup lo kasi Hidan ke gue." jawab Pein dengan senyuman licik lagi.

"APAH?" Hidan terlihat kaget. Cowok satu ini emang udah cinta mati ama Hidan, tapi sayangnya Hidan entah kesurupan setan apa, sampai-sampai lebih memilih Kakuzu bin duit daripada Pein bin pierching.

Beberapa saat, tampak Kakuzu mulai berpikir. Emang kalau masalah uang adalah no. 1 dalam kamus hidupnya. Dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi uang. Nyawa aja rela, apa lagi kalau hanya mengorbankan ukenya.

"Hmm." Kakuzu tampak berpikir 2 kali. Hidan menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Ka… kakuzu…" isaknya mulai menangis. Kakuzu memandangnya.

"Jangan jual gue… hiks…" pintanya mulai merengek. Sumpah demi Dewa Jashin kalau dia udah cinta mati ama Kakuzu.

"Oke Kakuzu, kalo lo masi ragu, gue tambah penawaran kita. Gue tambah tiga, eh, bukan! Tapi lima! Ya, lima koper uang! Bakal gue kasi semua uang gue ke lo!" teriak Pein ngotot.

Kakuzu balik menatap Pein dengan mata semakin menghijau. Dia tampak kembali tersenyum di balik cadarnya.

"Ka… Kakuzu… gue mohon… jangan jual gue…" Hidan makin keras merengek sampai ingusnya keluar.

Rupanya dia sangat mencintai Kakuzu, sodara- sodara!

"Huft," Kakuzu menghela nafas pendek. Nampaknya dia sudah memutuskannya. Ia perlahan mendekati Hidan dengan penuh penyesalan, sedangkan detak jantung Hidan makin cepat berdetak sampai mau copot, dan Pein mulai berkumis _(?)_.

"Hidan…" ucap Kakuzu pelan. Hidan memandang semenya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Maafkan aku…" lanjutnya lagi.

"Sruuuuuth… sruuuthh… sruuuthhh…" Hidan menarik ingusnya. "Aku bukan seme yang baik…" kata Kakuzu lirih.

"WAHAHAHA! Kau dengar itu Hidan? Dia gak pantes buat kamu! Dia lebih memberatkan uang, ayo! Kau ikut denganku saja!" Pein mulai tertawa senang.

"Engga! Kakuzu, gue cuma cintanya sama elo. Plis jangan jual gue! Plis! Pliss! Plisss!" rengek Hidan langsung memeluk Kakuzu hingga membuat semenya terdorong jatuh ke belakang.

"Bodoh," decak Kakuzu kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?" Hidan ikut kesal.

"Kubilang, kau bodoh! Seme mana yang mau menjual ukenya sendiri?" tanya Kakuzu. Hidan terbelalak. Pein cengang.

"Apa? Apa maksud lo, Kakuzu!" tanya Pein bingung.

"Maksudku, udah jelas, kan? Aku gak akan menjual Hidan, walau uangmu sekarung." tegas Kakuzu. Hidan kembali menangis bombai.

"Ka… hiks… Kakuzu… hiks… DASAR BRENGSEK! BEJAT! KURANG AJAR! BANGSAT! SETAN DUIT! SEME GUE…" teriak Hidan bertubi- tubi sambil memeluk Kakuzu makin erat.

"Haaah…" Kakuzu menghela nafas panjangnya lagi. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Hidan ke atas pundaknya.

"A… aauw! Ap- apa yang kau lakukan Kakuzu!" Hidan memuku- mukul pundak Kakuzu.

"Yang aku lakukan?" tanya balik Kakuzu. "Yang aku lakukan adalah membawamu ke kamar dan memulai ronde kedua kita yang sempat tertunda…" ucapnya sambil terus menggendong Hidan masuk. Hidan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan, seolah bosan dengan ucapan semenya. Ia melihat Pein yang ditinggal sendirian.

"Bye… bye…" ucapnya pelan sambil melambaikan tangan serta memberi kiss bye pada Pein yang malang.

"HIDAAAAAAAN!" teriak Pein mengakhiri fic ini.

* * *

><p>Sementara, nan jauh di sana, seorang uke sedang disantap oleh dua seme buasnya.<p>

"Tolong aku, un!" teriak Deidara. Sementara Tobi dan Sasori mulai menyeringai licik melihat Deidara yang sudah bugil di atas ranjang.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Hai, Minna-San! <em><strong>DHUUUUAKS<strong>_

Adu… duh… maaf, ya bisa- bisanya Hikari buat fic, padahal fic "Dunia Yaoi" belum update.

Hiks… maafin Hikari, ya… Hiks… srooooth… _**PLAK**_

Semoga ada yang mau membaca, apalagi me-review. Sekian bincang- bincang author yang gak penting dan jaa~

Di fic Hikari berikutnya… ^_^

Hidan : " Sekali- sekali gue pengen jadi semenya Kakuzu…"

Kakuzu : " Seribu, dua ribu, tiga ribu, empat ribu,"

Hidan : "…"

Kakuzu : " Sebelas ribu, dua belas ribu,"

Hikari : " Minggir kalian berdua!" _**DHUUUAAAKS**_.


End file.
